


Matadragones

by Pumpkinthefox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinthefox/pseuds/Pumpkinthefox
Summary: “我的王身披圣约尔迪屠龙的荣光。”Barcelona与他的屠龙者。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/FC Barcelona (Character)





	Matadragones

屠龙者负剑归来。

称不上凯旋。剑柄上的麻布一端拖在地上，袖口从金属护腕撕裂至肘。圣家堂的钟表在小臂涂画深处咔咔作响，像鲜血在大理石上方自指缝滴落，兀自凿入沉郁纹理。诺坎普的王将右膝叩起一片尘土飞扬，以一种怪异的姿态倒提剑刃，这是他习以为常的自我刑罚。

加泰人摆弄着发带，试图把披肩的碎发整理成一个尖锐的形状。有白鸽自英吉利归来，脚爪捆绑着一串刻着对方领地的纪念币，胜利者在在香槟杯尽后总是显得颇有风度。欧罗巴城邦未忘却他旧日的称霸一方，人前对没落豪门总归客气些。背后的讥讽他也无暇去挂怀了，狂妄积的债毕竟要还。

王朝陨落前是怎样光景，银杯金杯加泰人隔个五月八月就掰着指头数一下午，毕竟要记着零头作自得时吹嘘的资本。只是那些陈旧俳句像点燃一支卷烟，再怎样天花乱坠最后还得散成几串灰蓝烟圈，指不定自己反被尖刻的岁月呛着。

所以嘛，教父生前总是对他说，硬要装作抽烟的话，棒棒糖会好一些。

这里盛产糖果。南美来的孩子攥着不合身的衬衣下摆，圆眼睛眨也不眨。靠岸异乡时海鸥从桅杆最高处掠过，加泰人轻松地用其中的一颗收买了小侍卫往后的二十年。

“先生，为什么阿根廷不要我？”

巴塞罗那往嘴里塞糖的动作一僵。算什么嘛，这个寡言的小孩每句话都得提一嘴人贩子——也罢，出售者的名字。

“我保证，你会成为最好的剑客。”

“那样就可以为阿根廷战斗了，”小孩眼里映出碧蓝的天，眺望回不去的归途，“他总说想要第三颗星星，今年我要替他向圣诞老人要的！”

算了算了，不管了，孩子大了自然就忘了。加泰人嘎嘣一下把硬糖咬碎了，今天的第六颗汽水味。

少年人抚上队徽，像亲吻初生的婴孩。莱奥把稚气的誓言歪歪扭扭地刻上授剑，笑起来羞涩而目光灼灼。

小孩挥剑的动作愈发果决，流动的天赋在捧回的桂冠和橄榄枝上刺痛嫉恨者绝羡的双眼。世人皆知，最好的剑客有奔逐如风的双腿，它们征伐四方无人能挡，却总是偏执地驻守一城。

征服欧罗巴，奖杯，奖杯，奖杯。造梦，圆梦，开一年的香槟酒，焰火绽放没有尽头。第三颗星依旧晦暗。

我不会离开他，除非他赶我走。

我们是巴萨，生来为所有冠军战斗！

我承诺，将拼尽全力将那个美丽的奖杯带回诺坎普——

加泰人刻意把头发蓄长，额前扫开堪堪遮住左颊。十天前英国人用漂亮的雕花小刀在那里刻下终场比分，他意外地发现泪水坠地时是鲜红色。

他的王今天才来见他。人们已经替主将列好了罪状，从没有对敌击响战鼓到摔倒的姿态不够优雅，羊皮纸上每一个张牙舞爪的音节都瞄准了肩头的金色臂章。指挥手安德烈斯最后一次替他把金针别上衣袖时笑了，他说，莱奥，我很爱你。金色的夏日在他赤色的披风上闪闪发光。

剑客剃去两颊的胡须，眼底青黑的阴影显得他英俊而憔悴。

加泰人走近，破碎的缎袍在他头顶倾下一片阴影。莱奥抬起头对上他靛色的右眼，悲伤和骄傲像夜色一样熄成灰烬。

“莱奥，莱昂内尔·梅西。”

银色十字在他颈间伤痕上缠绕。

巴塞罗那不常做梦。近几天的梦魇让他无从招架，看不清面目的对方扼住他的喉咙浸入深海，盐水渍在左颊伤口映出一片血色。挣扎间他想，这太像三年前莱奥给他描述的一切。

莱奥？

有人在深处拖曳他的衣角，试图向光亮处上浮。鲜血在靛蓝的海水中无声扩散为黑色，熔化成一个炽热灼目的太阳。

Matadragones，屠龙者，加泰罗尼亚的守护神。

“2019年5月17日，莱奥•梅西被授予圣约尔迪十字勋章，成为2006年克鲁伊夫后，第二名获得该勋章的足球运动员。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一些碎片：
> 
> 剑客的构想来自一个盘带集锦，“重剑无锋，大巧不工”
> 
> 巴萨的梦魇中，鲜血扩散于深海正是红色和蓝色
> 
> 引语来自帖名，也是这篇的灵感来源


End file.
